


Hux

by Cuillere



Series: 15 days of Hurt and Comfort Kylo (Tumblr, @hurtkylofest) [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Hurt, LFF Comment Project, M/M, somehow graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: Hux has been wounded during a battle and Ren comes to him for his final moments.





	Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of @hurtkylofest ! I don’t know why exactly but I feel like I’m treating the characters worse than I did at the beginning of the fest ^^’ Prompt was Bleeding and “It’s gonna be okay, there’s help coming soon.”
> 
>  
> 
> This is just hurt, no comfort. Hux is the one bleeding. Also, this is Kylux :) SPOILER Hux dies. It’s somehow graphic.

As soon as he had finished with the last few opponents, Ren came to Hux’s side, a cold feeling in his gut.  
Hux was lying down on his side, curled on himself, his arms protecting the wide cut on his flank.  
But the blood had already seeped through his jacket and was pooling on the dark ground around him. Medical help had already been sent for, Kylo knew. But he had a very bad feeling about this. The cut was deep and Hux was loosing too much blood.  
  
He crouched next to him and looked at his lover. The energy of the battle had quickly dissipated - in truth, it had been gone as soon as Hux had been hurt - and Kylo couldn’t help but feel like the people around him were already mourning Hux. Just like him, they saw that Hux wouldn’t make it. But Kylo couldn’t help but hope. There was still time, he was still there. Hux was still alive, he could see the fire still burning in his eyes. His magnificent eyes.  
  
As he brushed some red hair away from Hux’s face, he cringed at how cold his skin already was, and he felt the cold of his gut knife through his chest.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay, Hux, there’s help coming. They’ll be here soon.” He cooed as he kept brushing his hand across Hux’s forehead.  
Hux half-snorted and winced as it provoked some pain. “Don’t lie to me Kylo. Not now.”  
Their gazes were intent on each other for a second and Kylo sighed.  
“You know, just as well as I do, that it’s the end. I’ve lost too much blood. I’m going to die here.”  
Ren could tell that Hux was trying to stay detached and scolding, but his voice was trembling and weak.  
The corner of Ren’s mouth lifted quickly with a sad smile, and his lower lip started shaking.  
“Hux, I…” In truth, he didn’t know what to say. His eyes were watery already.“I love you. Don’t leave me. Please!” Kylo supplicated, his breathing short. He couldn’t say more.  
  
He could see in the corner of his eyes that everyone was turning away, giving them privacy, but he didn’t even acknowledge it. He couldn’t care less. Hux, on the other hand, was grateful for it.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll know what to do, Kylo. I’m…” he stopped, and rearranged his arms to give one bloody hand to Kylo. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m dying proudly, by your side.” Another breath. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  
  
They kept silent for a moment, then, simply looking at each other. Kylo’s eyes were supplicating. Hux’s were intent and he intertwined their fingers, holding onto him.  
  
Feeling a shiver run through his back, Hux spoke again, smiling.  
“I love you, Kylo.” He confessed in a breath.  
Kylo smiled and leaned in to kiss his bloodied lips. “I love you, Armitage.”  
When he opened his eyes again, he knew it was to see him dead. He had felt it. In the Force but also in Hux’s hand. One last spasm.  
  
All of Ren’s body started shaking. The tears finally broke free from his eyes and he cuddled Hux’s body - _corpse_ \- as he could.  
His sobs were the only sound around them until medical finally arrived.  
  
He would have been angry at them for being late, but he hadn’t even noticed their arrival and he had no will left to even move. The world was gone around him.  
His mind was empty but for grief. He could barely feel his body and did not really notice when someone finally took him away. Away from Hux - Hux’s body.  
Hux was gone. He had left him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
